Die Verwandschaft
by Ramona1
Summary: Murray lernt seinen Bruder kennen.Lt. Quinlan lebt zu dieser Zeit noch.


**TITEL:Die "liebe" Verwandschaft Teil 1**

**AUTOR:Ramona**

**ANMERKUNG:Die Handlung ist frei erfunden.****INHALT:Murray lernt seinen Bruder kennen.Lt.Quinlan lebt noch.**

* * *

**Auf der Riptide.Es ist abends.Cody und Nick sind gerade dabei sich fertig zu machen für den Abend,denn sie haben beide jeweils eine Verabredung.**

**Cody wird langsam etwas ungeduldig.****Cody:"Hey,Nick leg malnen Zahn zu.Wir sind schon ziemlich spt dran."****Nick:"Ja,ja ich komme ja gleich.Auerdem wozu die ganze Eile wir haben doch diesmal reserviert.Straightaway wird uns schon den Platz freihalten.**

**"****Cody:"Na,gut aber es ist trotzdem schon sehr spt.Ich mchte die Damen auch nicht zu lange warten lassen."****Nick:"Okay,geh schon mal vor ich schau mal was Murray macht."****Cody:"Gut,ich warte und sag Murray er soll mal ein bichen abschalten den Fall werden wir noch früh genug lösen.Auerdem haben wir bis jetzt keinen einzigen Dollar fr unsere Bemhnungen gesehen.Ja,so ist das wenn man fr Lt.Quinlan arbeitet."****Nick:"Okay,ich sag es ihm"****Nick kommt aus dem Bad.Er geht in Murrays Zimmer.Murray sitzt mal wieder an seinem Computer und versucht einiges ber ihren neuen Fall in Erfahrung zu bringen.Er bemerkt gar nicht,dass Nick im Zimmer ist.****Nick:"Hey,Murray."****Murray:"Was? Ach,Du bist es.Was gibt es so Wichtiges?"****Nick:"Ach,Cody und ich sind der Meinung,dass Du dich viel zu sehr in den Fall reinknienst."****Murray:"Warum?"****Nick:"Weil,du auch mal dein Leben genieen sollst.Geh aus.Den Fall lsen wir noch frh genug."****Murray:"Nein,nein ich hab dafr jetzt kein Interesse,aber geht ihr beide nur aus.Ich komme schon zurecht."****Nick:"Bist Du sicher?"****Murray:"Ja absolut."****Nick:"Gut,aber pieps uns an.Wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte."****Murray:"Okay,das mach ich.**

**"****Nick verlt das Boot.Murray sortiert seine Unterlagen.Dabei spricht er ab und zu mit Roboz.****Murray:"Also,Roboz ich glaube ich komme hier irgendwie nicht weiter.Wir wissen nur das zwei Kinder tot aufgefunden worden hier in King Harbour und zwei vermit sind.Alle Kinder haben etwas gemeinsam.Sie sind Zwillinge.Aber sonst gibt es absolut nichts."****Drauen vor der Riptide steht ein Wagen.In ihm sitzen zwei Männer die,die "Riptide" beobachten.Sie steigen aus dem Wagen aus.****Mann:"Hey,Du wartest hier.Er ist jetzt außerdem allein.Die Sache kann jetzt also wie geplant losgehen."****Auf Roboz Bildschirm kommt plötzlich die Anzeige:"Murray,Vorsicht Einbrecher."****Murray:"Was,wo?"****Er dreht sich rum,um den Einbrecher zu berwältigen,aber das klappt natürlich nicht.Ihm wird auf den Kopf geschlagen und dann wird er zum Auto geschleppt und auf den Rcksitz verfrachtet.****"Nun,aber schnell weg.Hoffentlich hat uns Niemand gesehen.Zeugen können wir absolut nicht gebrauchen."**

**"Nein,es ist alles glatt gegangen.Ich konnte jedenfalls Niemanden hier draußen sehen.La uns fahren.Mark wartet schon auf seinen "kleinen" Bruder."****Der Wagen fährt aus King Harbour.Immer weiter an der californischen Küste entlang.Schließlich fährt er über Bundesstaatengrenze nach Arizona ein.Langsam geht das Benzin aus.****"Hey,Tom hast Du nicht getankt?"****"Wieso? Ich dachte das hast Du erledigt."****Während die beiden sich streiten,achtet niemand auf das Steuer des Wagens auf.Mit der Folge,das er außer Kontrolle gerät. ****"Hey,paß auf.Du bringst uns noch um.**

**"**** Einer versucht die Kontrolle wieder zu bekommen und es klappt.****"Puh,das ging nochmal gut.Wir sollten jetzt schleunigst an eine Tankstelle fahren."****"Ja,ich hab auch gerade eben ein Schild gesehen.In einer Meile befindet sich die nchste Tankstelle."****Kurze Zeit spter.Sie fahren an die Tankstelle heran.Ziemlich viele Leute sind heute hier.Sie mssen warten.****"Mensch,das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt.Ich werd mal fragen was hier los ist."****"Gut,aber laß Dir nichts anmerken.Wir sind einfach nur Durchreisende.Niemand darf merken,dass wir an einer Entfhrung beteiligt sind."****"Klar,ich wei das."****Ein kleiner Junge,vielleicht 6 Jahre, kommt heran gelaufen und sieht Murray hinten im Wagen liegen.****Junge:"Was hat der Onkel denn?"****"Der schläft nur mein Junge.**

**Möchtest Du vielleicht ein Stck Schokolade?"****Junge:"Nein,ich darf von Fremden nichts annehmen.Das hat mein Papa gesagt."****"Das ist sehr klug von Dir.Wer ist denn Dein Papa?"****Junge:"Mein Papa ist Sherrif hier."****"Ach,so ."****Der Junge läuft wieder zurck zu seinen Eltern.Aufgeregt erzählt er ihnen was er eben gesehen hat.****Junge:"Papa,da liegt hinten einer im Wagen.Die sagen,das er schlafen wrde."****"Ach,ja mein Junge."****Der Sherrif ist viel zu sehr mit seinem Auto beschftigt,als das er registriert was sein Sohn sagt.Endlich sind die beiden Männer mit Murray an der Reihe.Sie tanken ihren Wagen voll.Der Junge redet weiterhin auf seinen Vater ein.**

**"Papa,Papa der Mann dort hat mir auch ein Stück Schokolade angeboten.****Er versucht es nochmal:**Da drin lag hinten ein Mann mit Brille und kariertem Hemd der ganz fest schlief."**Langsam wird der Sherrif doch hellhörig.Er schreibt sich die Autonummer des Wagens mit Murray auf.Es ist "CA-12-KL". ****"Gut,mein Junge wir fahren jetzt wieder nach Hause.Auerdem wird schon die halbe Verwandschaft da sein.Schlielich ist ja heute Dein siebenter Geburtstag."****Junge:"Au,ja.Ob Oma und Opa wieder da sind?"****"Ganz bestimmt.Nun tank ich noch schnell und dann geht es los."**

**Vater und Sohn fahren nach Hause.Zuhause wartet bereits eine berraschung auf den Jungen.Ein Chor stimmt an.****"Happy,Birthday to you.Happy Birthday to you.Happy Birthday lieber Tim.Happy Birthday to you."****Mit strahlendem Gesicht rennt der Junge zu seinen Verwandten und läßt sich mit Geschenken berhäufen.Endlich kommt auch sein Vater ins Zimmer.****"Hey,wo bleibst Du denn." Ruft seine Frau."Wo bist Du berhaupt mit Deinen Gedanken.Unser Sohn hat Geburtstag."****"Gut,ich begrüss ersmal unsere Verwandschaft und dann sag ich Dir was los ist."****"Etwas Schlimmes?****"Das weiß ich nicht."****Er geht in das Wohnzimmer und begrüßt seine Eltern,seine zwei Schwestern und seinen Bruder.****"Hey,schn Euch zu sehen.Was macht das Leben in der Großstadt?"****Schwester:"Ich kann nicht klagen.Und wie geht es Dir so?"****"Och,ganz gut."****Ein paar Stunden vergehen.Der Besuch ist lngst weg.Der Sherrif setzt sich an seinen Computer.Inzwischen hat er seiner Frau die Geschichte von der Tankstelle erzählt.Er geht ins Verzeichis der KFZ-Zulassungsstelle und findet heraus,dass der Wagen mit dem Kennzeichen gestohlen worden ist.Er kann aber noch feststellen ,das der Wagen aus Los Angeles/King Harbour stammt.Also ruft er da an.Eine Polizeiangestelle nimmt den Anruf entgegen und mach sich dazu Notizen.****Angestellte:"Hinten,lag also ein Mann? mittelgro mit Brille und kariertem Hemd-ja?"****"Ja,das ist richtig Miss.Knnten Sie das bitte weitergeben?"****"Selbstverstndlich."****"Gut,danke".**

* * *

**Nick und Cody kommen gerade wieder zurck.Sie wundern sich,dass die Boottüre auf steht.Schnell rennen sie auf die "Riptide".Sie finden keinerlei Spuren eines Einbruchs.****Cody:"Hey,Murray wo bist Du?"****Sie schauen sich genauer um und sehen ein blutiges Tuch auf dem Boden.Da klingelt pltzlich das Telefon...****Cody geht ans Telefon."Ja,hier ist die Riptide-Detektei.Was kann ich fr Sie tun?"****Eine stark verzerrte Stimme antwortet Cody."Lass diese Scherze.Ich mchte 1 Million Dollar Lsegeld fr euren Knaben.Und keine Polizei,oder ihr seht ihn nie wieder.****Cody legt vllig geschockt den Hrer wieder auf.Nick:"Hey,Cody was ist los?"****Cody:"Murray ist entführt worden."****Nick:"Was? Wir mssen sofort zu Quinlan."****Cody:"Nein,der Typ sagte keine Polizei."****Nick:"Ach was das hat uns doch noch nie gekmmert-oder?"****Cody:"Okay,also dann mal los zur Polizei."****Die beiden verlassen die "Riptide."****Als sie bei der Polizei ankommen kommt ihnen schon Lt.Quinlan entgegen.****Cody:"Hey,Lt.wir müssen mit Ihnen reden."****Quilan:"So,bei welchem wichtigen Fall braucht ihr denn wieder meine Hilfe.Mt ihr vielleicht klären,weshalb der Kaugummiautomat der Grundschule immer wieder geknackt wird? Ha,ha,ha"****Nick:"Lt.uns ist jetzt wirklich nicht nach Scherzen zumute."****Quinlan:"Ach,ja.Was ist los?"****Cody:"Murray ist entfhrt worden."****Quinlan:"Das wei ich."****Nick:"Sie wissen das und sagen nichts."****Quilan:"Tut,mir leid ich htte es euch gleich sagen mssen,aber wenn ich euch Witzfiguren-der Lt.wird sofort ruhig als er die Gesichtsausdrücke von Nick und Cody sieht."Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nicht scherzen.Also,heute rief ein Sherrif aus Arizona an.Murray wurde in einem Auto gesichtet.Er war ohnmchtig."****Cody:"Ohnmächtig?"****Quinlan:"Ja.Er lag hinten auf dem Rücksitz."**

* * *

**In der Zwischenzeit bei Murray und diesem Typen im Auto.Murray ist aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht,aber als er mitkriegt was los ist,tut er so als wäre er immer noch ohnmchtig.****"Tom das war echt klasse, das wir diese Typen so eingeschchtert haben."****"Ja,und unser kleines Stimmverzerrgerät hat auch noch sein briges getan.Übrigens in ca.1 Stunde mssten wir am Ziel sein."****"Gut,der Boss wartet ja auch schon sehnsüchtig auf seinen kleinen Bruder.Ich hoffe nur wir haben hier unseren Knaben(er meint Boz)nicht zu doll geschlagen,Du weit ja wie er sich immer aufregt."****Die beiden fangen an zu singen.Sie haben immer noch nicht gemerkt,dass Murray inzwischen wach ist.Dies nutzt Murray natrlich aus.Er findet unter einem der Sitze einen Hammer.Kurzentschlossen haut er einem,der Typen damit auf der Kopf.Dieser schreit auf.****"Au,was zum Teufel..."****Er dreht sich um und bekommt den nchsten Schlag von Murray.Diesmal mit seiner Faust.Natrlich geht das wie blich daneben,weil Murray immer noch seinen Daumen in die Faust steckt.****Murray:"Au,lassen Sie mich geflligst gehen."****"Du,hast hier gar nichts zu sagen."****Murray:"Duzen Sie mich gefälligst nicht."****"Ich darf das."****Murray:"Weshalb?"****"Das wirst Du noch rechtzeitig erfahren.****Plötzlich verlässt der Wagen,den Highway und fährt einen Feldweg entlang.**

******Nach ca.300m kommen sie an einen Zaun.Der Fahrer steigt aus und spricht durch die Hausanlage.Ein paar Sekunden spter geht das Tor auf und der Wagen setzt sich wieder in Bewegung.Murray schaut aus dem Fenster.Dieses Anwesen stinkt gerade frmlich nach Geld.In der Mitte,des Anwesens liegt ein riesiger englischer Garten.Auch sonst ist hier alles sehr beeindruckend.Endlich kommen sie an der Haustr an.Der Butler macht ihnen auf.****"Ich,möchte die Herren bitten in der Vorhalle zu warten."****"Gut,machen wir."****Damit nimmt,der Butler ihnen die Jacken ab und lsst die drei allein.****Murray,ist gerade dabei sich etwas genauer in dem Raum umzusehen,als pltzlich ein Mann durch eine Tür kommt,der sich offensichtlich freut.****"Hey,Murray.Bist Du es wirklich?"****Murray:"Wer sind Sie? Ich kenne Sie nicht."****"Aber,na klar kennst Du mich.Ich bin Dein großer Bruder-Martin."****Murray:"Mein Bruder?"****"Ja,aber ich erklär Dir alles später.Jetzt ruh Dich erstmal von der langen Reise aus."****Er ruft den Butler:"Bitte bringen Sie Mr.Bozinsky auf sein Zimmer."****Murray geht mit dem Butler mit.Im Flur sieht er einige Potraits hngen.Neugierig fragt er wer diese Personen sind.****Butler:"Aber Sir das sind Ihre Vorfahren."****Murray:"Meine Vorfahren?"****Butler:"Ja."********Der Butler schliet eine Tr auf."Bitte eintreten Sir,das ist ihr Zimmer.****Murray:"Danke."****Butler:"Und falls Sie noch einen Wunsch haben,dann drcken Sie bitte auf diesen Knopf hier.****Murray:"Mach ich und nochmals danke."****Der Butler verlässt das Zimmer.Murray lsst sich erstmal auf das riesige Bett fallen,dass in der Mitte des Raumes steht.Tausend Gedanken schwirren ihm durch den Kopf...****Fortsetzung folgt..**


End file.
